turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Human
The word human commonly refers to the species Homo sapiens, a bipedal primate. DNA and fossil evidence indicates that modern humans originated in east Africa about 200,000 years ago. When compared to other animals and primates, humans have a highly developed brain, capable of abstract reasoning, language, introspection and problem solving. This mental capability, combined with an erect body carriage that frees the forelimbs (arms) for manipulating objects, has allowed humans to make far greater use of tools than any other species. Humans are distributed worldwide, with significant populations inhabiting most land areas of Earth. Homo sapiens are the only extant member of the Homo genus currently in existance. Other species are extinct. It is sometimes the practice to apply the term "human" to extinct groups such as ''Homo neanderthalensis'' and Homo erectus. Human in "Down in the Bottomlands" Highheads lived to the present day in the southern portions of the Great Continent, predominantly in the Principality of Lissonland, Duvai and the Krepalgan Unity. Human in "The Horse of Bronze" Lapiths, also known as mans, were a fully humanoid species which appeared one day in the interior of eastern Europe and the Tin Isle. Their bodies seemed to be a pure expression of the template which the gods had mixed with parts of animals in all other intelligent creatures. They were also possessed of a tremendous intellectual curiosity. Most of all, they were distinguished by a sense of tremendous self-assurance, believing themselves inherently superior to all other mortal beings. They also believed that they were entitled by right to whatever they wanted to take from less formidable creatures, such as Nuggies, vampires, and centaurs. On the Tin Isle, Lapiths took possession of the land from the Nuggies, who promptly began to die of shame when they came into contact with the Lapiths, whom they knew as mans. In eastern Europe, the Lapiths had no difficulty passing through the territory of the vampires and into the centaurs' homeland. The centaurs offered the Lapiths battle, but were soundly defeated and most of their population was killed. The few centaurs who survived wandered about the territories surrounding the Inner Sea while the Lapiths inhabited their homeland merely because they believed they deserved to do so. Human in Worldwar Tosevite is formal the name for humans in the language of the Race. Its root is the word "Tosev", their name for the Sun. (They also refer to humans by the slang term Big Uglies.) Tosevites are unique among the galaxy's four known sentient species in a number of ways. They are not reptilian but mammalian; mammals are unheard of on Home, Rabotev 2, and Halless 1. They are born and are not hatched from eggs. They are sexually active all year round. They form permanent family groups and keep track of consanguinity, even allowing familial roles to surpass the role of friendship in cultural importance. Their cultures develop very quickly, and they are comfortable with noticeable technological progress within a period of just a few years. Most importantly, they were able to resist conquest by the Race, and may even manage to conquer the Race itself some day. They are also the only alien species ever to visit Home in starships of their own making. Category:Down in the Bottomlands Category:The Horse of Bronze Category:Worldwar